What Makes You Beautiful
by Rainkiszes
Summary: Summary 1: Aya wanted to go to a concert with Rei, but he told her that he had some things to do, the next day, he…!   Summary 2: Aya was called ugly by a guy, what will Rei's reaction be?  Rei X Aya forever!  :


**_WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL_**

"_Otohata-kun, I…uhmm... A-are you f-free tomo-tomorrow?" _Aya asked, visibly trembling, while Ran and Miyu cheers on her.

"_I still have some things to do at the shop,"_ he casually replied, _"Is Ran there with you?" _He added a second later.

Confused and somewhat hurt, she answered _"Y-yes, she's with Miyu at my room"_, she could see the smirk on his face from the other line, _"Why?" _she muttered the courage to ask.

"_Nothing" _was his reply. _"I have to hang up now, bye" _he added

"_By-_**CALL DISCONNECTED**.

"So, what did he say?" Ran asked

"He can't make it, he still has things to do," Aya replied, hiding her pain with a smile

"You can always ask him next time," Miyu said worriedly. Aya just continue smiling.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Aya looked at her reflection and brush her hair and thought "I was supposed to ask him to watch a concert with me, maybe I was a bit conceited. Ahhhh! I don't know what to do!"

She grabbed her purse and went outside. Aya looked at her watch and it was 9am, "The concert starts at 10:30," she sighed.

When Aya was about to open the gate of their house she noticed that Rei is waiting for her outside their gate

Shocked, she can't help but asking "Wh-what are you doing here, Otohata-kun?"

"Well, when I arrived at the shop, somebody already took the shift for me" he explained

Silence…

"_What should I say? I was not expecting this!"_ Aya's mind is in chaos, then…

"Oh! Ah! Otohata-kun, I bought two tickets for XX band, would you like to see it with me?" Aya asked, blushing

"Ok," was his reply, "Let's go," he added

It was 9:45 when they arrived at the place, it was pack up with people, Rei grabbed Aya's hand and told her "Don't let go, it'll be hard for us when we get separated," Aya blushed furiously and just nod.

"Tickets please," the man said, smiling.

Aya searched inside her purse but the tickets are no where to be seen.

"Maam, tickets please," the man asked again, this time irritated.

"Rei…." Aya looked at him, panicking, tears threatening to fall, before Rei could answer a couple behind them insult Aya, "Get out of the way, ugly" and went in front of her

Aya looked at the couple, embarrassed, "_Gomen_," she apologized. Rei looked at her, irritated, "Hey, you shouldn't be sorry!"

She doesn't know what to do and just said "Sorry,"

"Hey!" he exclaimed

"So-" before Aya could _apologize_ again, Rei grabbed her hand "C'mon,"

When they were away from the crowd, Rei scolded "You shouldn't kept on apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong and besides what they said was not true,"

"Eh? But it's true" Aya looked at the ground

Rei looked at Aya, _"No, you're beautiful" _is what he wanted to say but instead he said "Just don't mind them," _What the hell, _Rei thought and then looked away.

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<em>

"Let's go," he said

They went inside XX café, Rei, for the first time, noticed that right from the moment they walked inside the café, majority of the boys are looking at Aya.

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up_

He grabbed Aya's hand and guides her at the table away from those eyes. Rei can sense that Aya's blushing, he wanted to say something, but he was tongue-tied, because, he too, is blushing.

_Being the way that you are is enough_

Rei looked at Aya, she was busy looking at the menu, _"Clumsy as always,"_ he thought, with that, he smiled. He can't believe that this was the same girl who was always in the shadow.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

Aya still can't believe that she lost the tickets and to top it all she embarrassed herself in front of Rei, she was still shaken from the event earlier.

After they ate the food, paid the bill, they left. They were walking side by side, the silence filling the gap between them.

It was a windy afternoon, a quiet wind afternoon, so quiet that only the chirping of the birds can be heard and the slight murmurs of the people around.

The wind ruffled Aya's hair and that caught Rei's attention.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>

"_What the hell," _Rei thought, _"That caught me off guard,"_

"Otohata-kun, is everything ok? You look a bit flushed," Aya asked and then touched Rei's forehead

That gesture made Rei looked away, Aya smiled

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

Rei looked at Aya again, there's something in that smile that Rei can't get enough of.

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>

They sat on the bench overlooking the city, Aya stared at her hand, _"I touched Rei's forehead! I touched Rei's forehead!" _She still can't believe what she had done, "_I went overboard," _Aya was about to apologize when "Are you still thinking about the incident earlier?"

"_No," _was what she wanted to say but she can't lie to him, "Y-yes,"

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

Suddenly Rei was angry _again_ at the guy that called Aya ugly and became furious at Aya because she believed him.

"_Can't she see that everywhere we go, there are a number of guys looking at her?" _with that thought it made Rei uncomfortable, _"Am I jealous?"_

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<em>

"You're beautiful," Rei suddenly blurted.

Aya, visibly shocked, looked at Rei, "Eh?" Her heart was beating so hard

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

"Don't ever believe that you are ugly, you're beautiful just the way you are," he continued,

"_You don't know that everytime you smile it made my world a lot better," _he kept it inside

_I don't know why  
>You're being shy<em>

What Rei said made her heart go wild, as crazy as it sounds, she just wants to melt and jump around. Aya looked away, knowing if she continued looking at him, she'll just make a fool at herself.

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

Rei looked at Aya and touched her face; there are million of things going inside his head, a lot of words he wanted to say but he couldn't find the right words to say to her.

Aya looked at Rei and touched his hand; there are million of questions she wanted to asked, a lot of words she wished she could say but couldn't find the courage to say it to him.

Rei stood up and extended his hand to hers, Aya grabbed it and smiled. He pulled her into his arms and whispered "No matter what they think about you, you're you, and for me, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,"

Aya could feel Rei's heart beat, it was the same as hers, and that made Aya so happy.

"I love you, Otohata-kun"

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

**A DAY BEFORE**

"_Otohata-kun, I…uhmm... A-are you f-free tomo-tomorrow?" _Aya asked, visibly trembling, Rei can hear Ran and Miyu's voices

"_I still have some things to do at the shop,"_ he casually replied, _"Is Ran there with you?" _He added a second later. _"I can't even hear clearly what Aya wanted to say," _he thought

Aya answered with a strain on her voice _"Y-yes, she's with Miyu at my room"_

"_Does she still think that I like Ran?" _With that thought, he smirked,

"_Why?" _Aya suddenly asked

He was out of words and he just answered _"Nothing"_, a thought just came into his mind and said"_I have to hang up now, bye"_

Rei pushed the end button and then called Yuuya.

"_Yo!" _Yuuya greeted

"_Can you pick up my shift tomorrow at the shop?"_ Rei asked

"_Eh? Mami and I have a date tomorrow,"_ Yuuya answered

"_Thanks for picking it up," _Rei replied, ignoring what Yuuya said

"_Oi! Rei, I didn't agree to anything, Oi! Rei? Rei? Oi," _Yuuya kept on protesting.

Rei hit the end button and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own Gals! and the song, they belong to their respected owners

**Note:**

_"Sentence like this is either a thought or a phone conversation"_

_Sentence like this is the lyrics of the song (One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful)_

Sentence like this is normal

I wanted to make this story as close to their personality as possible. Hope you all enjoy, please review and favourite it (if possible :] ). Criticism is accepted. LOL. Just a friendly tip, read this story with the song.

This story is dedicated to my bff Jiru who is a (crazy) fan of this pairing (like myself).

**Xoxo,**

Rinjii


End file.
